My Teen Romantic Comedy - Living Life A Day At A Time
by Author of Mystery
Summary: A new student enters Sobu High School and carries a host of his own problems. For one he has epilepsy and needs a service dog. But with his ever-faithful companion, Togo at his side how will the life of Raymond Wilson change as he finds something genuine. (Rated T, for a bit of coarse language, may increase in later chapters) (Pairing: OC x ?, Hachiman x ?)


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Oregairu or any respective material accept my OC for my story._**

**_AN! – I have a poll on my profile for this story so please remember to visit that after reading this. Thank You! _**

**My Teen Romantic Comedy/SNAFU**

**_Living Life A Day At A Time_**

**Prologue – A Youth's Beginning – Remake**

**_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.."  
― Lao Tzu_**

The Chinese philosopher Lao Tzu once wrote that a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step.

That quote has always stuck with me throughout my life as I read it to me it means anyone can start something new it's just the matter of telling yourself it's time to let go of the past and start your life's journey again.

The journey of life is a harsh one, no one can deny that. Not an adult, nor a child but I do think our experience is what shapes us to be who we are.

What part of the journey makes us doubt ourselves, when did the journey _truly _start for us in our lives. Is it from conception… or perhaps somewhere else?

But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start you from the very beginning of what happened when I first started noticing some strange things as a kid.

Ever since I was a child some called me weird but to me I seemed like a normal kid, I never really understood what they meant.

They would tell me I would randomly stare into space for prolonged periods of time and even when they tried to get my attention I wouldn't say anything for a few minutes but for some reason I could hear them, but I wouldn't respond for a few seconds at most.

Also during class at times specifically whenever we had to write something in class at random moments my arms would jerk, and I would drop my pencil and at the same time again would just stare.

This too caused a few disruptions but like before just wrote it off again. After a while I went to the doctor to get a check-up to see if anything was wrong with me. I went with my mother to the clinic and doctor found nothing wrong with me, _physically_.

A few years later some of the "episodes" shall we say got more worse such as having short-term amnesia, more staring spells, and even more often now I suffered from random jerking of my limbs from my arms and legs.

But I never let it stop me from doing anything I like to do as middle school days came and went I never let this get me down and I participated in sports, mostly swimming and tennis. I also participated in my school's choir

Life was still going good until…

But then came the worst moment and memory I have to date that haunts me as I think back to it, it was the day before summer ended and we started our first year of high school. We attended a pool party at a local pool in our town.

My friends: Thomas, Adam, Charlie, Abigail and Shirley were all there celebrating some were in the pool and most of the girls were laying around on the side trying to get a tan.

As the party was going on I was standing at the edge of the pool at the deep end when suddenly as others told I suddenly started "seizing up" and then fell forward into the pool's deep end and fell in and fell unconscious.

After the incident the first thing I remember to was waking up in a hospital bed and when I woke up everyone from the party was there and had been worrying for me alongside my family as well, of course.

I had apparently been in the hospital for over 2 weeks and had missed my first day of high school with my friends I thought that would take up their time but here they all are.

"Oh my god, Raymond, honey. You're okay!" I heard my mom say as she came over and hugged me as I tried to sit up she sat me back down.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her slightly confused.

"You fell in the pool at that party you went to. One of your friends dove in to save you and when they got you out you were unconscious and seizing up, so we rushed you to the hospital." She explained

As she finished a doctor, nurse and several of my friends entered the room and greeted me. "Hello Mr. Wilson, how are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like I just got out of a coma for some reason. What happened?" I inquired. I heard what my mom said but I wanted to hear from the doc's mouth.

"Well son, this isn't an easy thing to say but first I'm going to ask you some question and then I'll give you your answer are you okay with that?" The doctor asked.

I nodded as the doctor sat down at a table near my bed and began to question me.

"Okay to start off, have you ever had episodes where you stare off into space?" He asked first.

I simply nodded to answer.

"Alright then next, have you ever suffered from sudden spasms and jerking of limbs like your legs and arms?" He continued.

"Yes. I would find myself dropping or throwing my pencil and other utensils around at random times." I answered.

"Have you ever suffered from short-term amnesia in the past or any memory loss? Loss of any awareness in a given situation?" He asked once more.

"Yes. There were some times I forgot about projects I was given during the school year." I answered again.

"I see, any other things that you can remember?" He finishes with. I simply nod not able to add on to anything.

"I see so those are some of the symptoms you've been experiencing in your life. Tell me ma'am before his accident did he ever suffer from seizures in the past?" The doctor now turned to my mom.

"No besides a few staring spells and sometimes he'd look like he wouldn't know where he was. He would look around confusingly and then start to cry because he was scared." She answered.

What? I would do some of this as a baby. But why?

"I see, while you were still unconscious Mr. Wilson, we took the liberty to do some tests on you to see for any abnormalities. We did an MRI and CAT scan of your brain to see if we could discover any abnormalities and this is what we found." The doctor then hung up several x-ray images of my brain for all to see.

"Do you see this large white spot here near the right side of your pre-motor cortex?" The doctor pointed out the white spot.

"Yes, but what is it?" I asked.

"This is an abnormality that comes when electrical signals of the brain cannot fully function so while your body can normally do everyday activities there are times the electrical connection can as we say, "short circuit" causing the human body to unnaturally shake or jerk." The doctor explained.

"So what does this all mean, do I have a tumor or something?" I asked confused and scared.

"Actually son, its something much more unpredictable then that. It would appear you suffer from a case of epilepsy and it seems to have been progressing over the course of your childhood. You just had your first massive seizure just 2 weeks ago during that pool party if not for your friends you probably would've died." He finished as the room grew silent.

In that moment everything in the world just stopped to me. Epilepsy… me? Of all people, I mean sure I heard how bad it was for some people. I had seen videos about people's seizures but to think I now had it; this was…

"Young man, I just want to know that this should not be the end of the world, many and I mean _many _people live with epilepsy everyday and live normal independent lives. Some are your age; some are infants, and some are adults and elderly who live with this disease every day." The doctor explained to me, but I couldn't hear him. All I could think about was… why?

I was stuck in the hospital for a few more week for them to continue to monitor my progress and see how often my seizures would flare at certain times. Surprisingly during all of this I was visited by everyone I knew even the principal of the school I was supposed to attend came and visited.

But to be honest for all the love and care everyone was giving me, that wasn't what I was scared of. Heck I wasn't scared of the disease what I was really scared of was something much more terrifying…

The feeling of anxiety I had; this feeling of dark cloud always seem to hang over me from time to time. This feeling of being… alone.

Like I said I wasn't scared of my epilepsy, I was scared of what it meant for me. What would others think? Would they see a kid with problems, or would they see… me?

After about another three weeks the doctor told me he had an announcement to give me. Since I recently started on my medications to control my seizures but that didn't me I hadn't escaped the possibility of a random attack at any time.

"After your diagnosis I knew you would need help getting back to normal life, so I contacted the Epilepsy Foundation and they wanted to introduce you to a young dog that will potentially be your service dog." The doctor explained.

The door opened and a young lady walked inside with a yellow Labrador by her side. The dog was wearing a blue service dog vest with pockets attached.

She introduced herself, "Hello Raymond, I'm Veronica from the Epilepsy foundation and right here with me is hopefully your new best friend, Togo." She explained.

The yellow lab looked at me as we stared at each other and the dog after only a few seconds leaned towards the bed and started to roll around and showed his belly.

I gave him a few playful pets and belly rubs until he flopped back down, and he leaned on my bed with his paws and I continued to paly with him for a few more minutes.

"Well?" Veronica asked. "I... like him." I answered. She smiled and walked back over to Togo.

Of all the names in the world, I got the one with the name of the most famous rescue and sled dogs in the world. Who knows maybe fate really does happen from time to time.

For the rest of the day I continued to normalize myself with Togo as he came to do training with me. We would work on commands and how he would signal me for seizures, which he would paw at me.

For even the few days we had spent together I felt a connection with Togo, a bond I knew would be going on for a long time to come.

If a seizure came suddenly then he was trained to bark and comfort me so I wouldn't hurt myself in the process of my seizure. After a few more days in the hospital I was finally discharged and allowed to go to school.

I was lucky when I was told I was allowed to make up my missed work at the hospital as I _did not _want to be left behind nor forced to repeat the grade just to catch up.

The day I left the hospital, I had Togo's leash in my hand and my mother came and picked me up and I officially started my first day of school… with a service dog, no less.

As I walked inside I was immediately greeted by several of my classmates and my friends as they had a display welcoming me back to school along with Togo.

The celebration was short and sweet and for all the little festivities Togo kept completely quiet and focused on his job of watching over me and from there life felt good.

Or so I thought…

Life went on and I had a normal life, but this feeling just wouldn't go away. This feeling, this anxiety and cloud would rear their heads again and again and leave me with a shadow of doubt over my life during my first year.

The worst of it came when my friend Shirley had asked me out to our end of the year dance and wanted me to be her date for the event. But while I said yes, it wasn't the fact I was asked out by an old friend to go on a date but everyone else.

What would they think of me? Would they see me? Or would they see a kid with a problem?

The night of the event went off without a problem believe it or not, no spasms and no seizures. The date went off with out an issue, the night ended and we both went our separate ways that night but even then I couldn't help but feel a heat in my cheeks.

What was this feeling? Love, an attraction? I don't know.

But the year wasn't over yet as we still had two months left of school and life continued until one day an announcement came over the intercom:

**_"_****_Attention all students, a special aptitude test contest is being held between the top 50 scorers in our first years on behalf of a new abroad study partnership with a school in Japan called Sobu High School, a preparatory academy made to help the next generation in education. Later today, would these respective students come to the gymnasium for their test…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Raymond Wilson_**

**_…_**

When I heard my name I was shocked to think of all people I was actually in the top fifty of students in my class.

The end of the day was coming, and all fifty students came to take the test and the room was silent the whole time nothing, but the sound of pencils could be heard during the test and after the hour ended everyone there seemed to breathe a huge sigh of relief. With Togo by my side I felt a bit calmer and more confident and was happy with the effort I gave.

We were told the result would be announced in the beginning of May, so we had to wait for grading and verification from the school.

**_1 month later_**

The month has passed and one day, I was called into the counselor's office to meet with them over a special opportunity for me.

"Ah yes, Mr. Wilson I was told to call you here to inform you of a new opportunity to help in furthering your education." The guidance counselor replied. Togo sat by Raymond's legs as he had been trained to do.

"Huh, is this about that abroad program we were tested on a few weeks ago?" Raymond inquired.

"Actually yes, as you know we allowed the test to be taken by a select group of over 50 students in our class and the one with the highest grade would be chosen to take part in going abroad to Japan to attend the school for the rest of the year at Sobu High School in Chiba Prefecture." Mrs. Shelby explained.

"Wait, are you saying that I…?" The young man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, in fact, you scored the highest with a 93 total in 1st place. With this, you've been chosen to participate in the Abroad program with Sobu High School. I just personally wanted to congratulate an old student of mine as well." Mrs. Shelby.

_"__Mrs. Shelby used to be my algebra math teacher until she married and switched from being a teacher to being a guidance counselor. It was her that convinced me to take the test in the first place. I didn't know __**I'd **__be the one to win." _Raymond thought to himself at the moment.

"But if that's the case, what about preparations and all of that? What about my family?" Raymond asked.

"Since it's an abroad program and with only you involved they can't come along with you. But instead, we've found another way to accommodate you while you're there. Believe it or not, after they received the results of your test one of the teachers at Sobu who just happens to be a guidance counselor as well decided to take on the role of being a Host stay coordinator and decided to house you during the school year." The young counselor continued to explain.

"So your saying I'm going to be living with some grown male teacher is that it? I'd have to sadly decline_, _unfortunately." Raymond replied as Togo let out a small whine in agreement with his caretaker.

"It's a she that's agreed to host you, and she's a good friend of mine I met when she came over for an abroad program to the university. Her name's Shizuka Hiratsuka, and she'll be waiting for you at the airport to pick you up at Chiba International Airport." She continued to explain.

"Okay, that still doesn't answer some other questions I have. What about money and all of that?" Raymond inquired again.

"Oh that, well actually…"

**_Present Day – Over the Pacific Ocean_**

I was on a United Airlines plane to Chiba International to meet with my host, Shizuka Hiratsuka. I would be staying with her since it was the most convenient for me since I would be attending the school she taught at.

I was told to only bring some essentials and only a few other items I deemed necessary. Some of those were my laptop for school and… other purposes. _Mostly gaming_. I also brought my cellphone, charger and my Nintendo 3DS along with my PlayStation Vita for a bit of entertainment.

I was told I would also be receiving a monthly allowance from the U.S. government for $3,000 which was actually over ¥329,460 to live off of in the form of my disability check which I could then cash out.

But since I had been working part-time as a librarian at the local library back home for a good part of the year I had brought some my own money with me for $2,000 which was nearly double my allowance. So it was safe to say I had some money for a time.

I hear a small whine as Togo looks up at me, "I know boy, it's a big change but we'll make the most of it okay?" I said to him as I scratched the top of his head which he always enjoyed.

**_"_****_Thank you, everyone, for flying United Airlines this day, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts as we descend and land at Chiba International Airport. Thank you again for your patronage."_**

The announcement was brief as everybody fastened their seat belts and I took Togo into my arms to keep him safe. The landing went smoothly, and everybody began to file out with their luggage.

As I left the bridge and walked about the terminal I took out a picture I had been given from my guidance counselor, it was an old photo of her and Hiratsuka back in their college days. So I started to walk around the terminal looking for her until I heard a loud voice call out for me.

"Hey, you there!" A female voice called out as an older and much taller woman called out for me. She was wearing a red shirt with khaki cargo pants, brown boots, and a green cap. Not the most feminine appearance but I'm not one to judge.

"So I guess your Ms. Shizuka Hiratsuka is that right?" Raymond asked.

"You bet, so you're the one that Rebecca told me about and this little one here must be Togo, right?" Hiratsuka asked as she saw the Labrador with his Service vest on by Raymond's side.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about your 'condition', sorry about that." Hiratsuka said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh it's just fine um…?" What could he call Hiratsuka at the moment? Mother? No, too creepy. Sister? That's a bit much. Maybe…?

"Hey, something wrong?" Hiratsuka asked. "Oh well um… I was just wondering what I should call you by." He answered.

"Huh?" She gave a face of confusion. "Never mind, I'll be in your care for this year Hiratsuka-sensei, please I hope you'll be able to put up with me," Raymond replied as he gave a bow to his new host.

"Sure come on, it's still early so we have to get you registered for the new year. You'll technically be a junior under our system, so I hope you don't mind." Hiratsuka explained as the trio left the terminal and left for the school. As they drove Togo jumped in between the two as they drove on.

"It's alright, to be honest, I never expected to win that test, it was so sudden when I got the call I was the one that had the highest score out of everyone," Raymond explained.

"Yeah, our school is a preparatory type that's for those looking to take advanced courses and make themselves known to colleges and universities across Japan. It'll probably be a step up from the public school learning you were used to." Hiratsuka continued.

**_Sobu High School_**

As the trio arrived at school they walked inside and walked to the Administration office to be greeted by a secretary who recognized Hiratsuka and led the trio to the principal's office.

The principal was a rather old man with some of his hair starting to turn gray in certain areas, "Mr. Tachibana, thank you again for giving this young man an opportunity." Hiratsuka said.

"Of course, the Abroad program has only recently started so I thought this would be a good opportunity to begin with the start of a new school year. I must congratulate you, young man, for your stellar performance on the aptitude test for our school." The old principal explained.

"No, thank you, sir," Raymond answered with his bow. "To be honest I never expected this to happen, but I hope through everything I'm willing to show you I'm capable of being here."

"Oh yes that reminds me, I also got your medical file as well." The principal brought up the topic at which Raymond immediately seized upon.

"I understand your condition and why you need your service animal here, but I can assure you this school is a welcoming one and we do not allow others to be put down for who they are or what has happened to them. You have my promise on that." Mr. Tachibana replied seeing the boy's stiff reaction.

"If you insist." Raymond stiffly replied still as his face showed no obvious change in demeanor both adults in the room knew the topic was a touchy one and with their necessary business done decided to wrap it up early.

"Oh finally he's your school ID, use this when you're going to pick up lunch and for certain events here at school when necessary." The principal finished.

As the pair were leaving the building Raymond looked to see a girl about his age. She had long flowing black hair with two ribbons tied in her hair she was wearing the school uniform. The two exchanged a look for a brief moment and continued walking.

Raymond only nodded as he took the card with him, Hiratsuka and Raymond left as they drove to Shizuka's apartment complex.

As they drove over Hiratsuka's counselor persona turned on, "Tell me, is it that touchy a subject… your epilepsy?"

Raymond tensed with his school bag as Togo could sense his owner's discomfort and immediately gave off a whine beside him worrying for him.

"It's not that…" Raymond replied as he seemed to want to say more but didn't have the heart to do it.

"So it does, or is it something else?" She inquired. He further squeezed his backpack in nervousness.

"Look I know you won't say everything yet, but I do want you to know something if you want to talk to me I'm always here. I'm not just a teacher remember; I'm a counselor so don't forget that." Hiratsuka replied hearing nothing from the boy.

"So um… who was that girl from before? The one with the long black hair?" Raymond asked.

"Oh her, she's a student at Sobu High School, she'll be one of your fellow juniors this year, her name is Yukino Yukinoshita, she a member of Class 2-J, while you're in my Class 2-F for homeroom and Modern Japanese language so don't think I'll go easy on you," Hiratsuka replied as she pointed and gave a wide smile.

"You got it sensei, it's a promise." Raymond finished as they pulled up to her apartment complex.

As they reached her floor she unlocked the door to see her room. One bedroom, living space and connected kitchen all in one compact area.

_"__I thought apartments in America were bad, but this is just unbearable. How does she leave in this claustrophobic deathtrap?" _Raymond thought to himself as he continued to look at the apartment.

"Well, I assume you brought some essentials like you were told. Also sorry for the small mess, when I remembered I had to pick you up I sort of left in a little hurry." Hiratsuka laughed as she looked at the small mess she had left behind some half-open bread wrappers, some clothes and other items littered the floor. But other than that not much.

"Also some ground rules: First, after we both get home, I'll take a shower first, then you do and no peeking you understand? Second, I'm not going to be your washing machine that will be your job. Third and this is the most important…" Shizuka slightly blushed as she then asked, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Well… yeah, a bit but not much. Why?" Raymond asked. "You see I can barely make a thing instant-noodles so if we got the right stuff could you perhaps teach me how to cook pleeeeease?" She said as she begged with her hands clapped together.

"Um, I know I'm not supposed to ask this of a woman but, Ms. Hiratsuka, how old are you by chance?" He asked his new host.

Suddenly a fist flew by Raymond's head in a split second. **_"What was that question_** **_again? I couldn't quite hear you?" _**Hiratsuka said in a demented voice as even Togo stopped in his tracks and feared the woman.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You got it; I'll teach you." Raymond said compliantly. "Good, so after school tomorrow we'll go shopping and you can start then." She happily replied with a smile on her face as she walked away to the bathroom.

Raymond and Togo shared a look as the boy said, "Well boy, this is gonna be something. You up for it?"

"Ruff!" Togo let out a bark as he smiled at Raymond.

_"__But still what is this situation, how did I get stuck with such a good-looking teacher and that aura, why is she like that?. I fear for my safety this coming year." _Raymond thought to himself.

After taking a bath, he laid down a cot prepared by Shizuka and the two went off to sleep.

_"__Well tomorrow's my first day, I hope I can make the best of it all. The first step on a new journey." _Raymond thought to himself as he silently went off to sleep as Togo did the same.

**AN#1 – Welcome to my new Oregairu/My Teen Romantic Comedy story, ****_Living Life A Day At A Time. _****This story follows my OC, Raymond Wilson as he journey's through his new life as student in Japan an meets three familiar characters we know about.**

**AN#2 – I wouldn't be here without you guys! Remember to favorite, follow and review. :)**

**AN#3 – As for the current pairing poll results: (As it stands the middle schooler is blowing out the competition, but its still anyone's game. Who will come out on top?)**

\- **Komachi Hikigaya– 6 votes**

\- **Kawasaki Saki – 5 votes **

\- **Iroha Isshiki– 3 votes**

\- **Shizuka Hiratsuka – 2 votes**

\- **Yukino Yukinoshita – 1 vote **

\- **Haruno Yukinoshita – 1 vote**

\- **Yui Yuigahama – 1 vote**

\- **Meguri Shiromeguri – 1 vote**

\- **Yumiko Miura – 0 vote (s)**

\- **Hina Ebina - 0 vote(s)**


End file.
